


While We Wait to Emerge in the Next Timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which two characters discuss why they seem to be paired up with everyone and everything, from fellow crewmates to tentacled monsters.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Kudos: 3





	While We Wait to Emerge in the Next Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Purpose is to get word to page.
> 
> Trying again. That's better.  
> First learn how to do 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟

“I have never accepted that which you have always offered-“

“Oh, it’s ok.. I know why now.”

“If you would allow me to finish. That first time, I could not accept any part of what you had offered as I was pledged to another.

I have always belonged to anyone who chose me. In this sense, your claim on me is valid, yet does not invalidate any prior or future claims.”

“Really making a whole lot of sense here..”

“Our missions facilitate(d) a greater purpose, which was, is and will always be to enrich others’ lives.  
Beloved, make me yours. But you must share your claim, just as I must share mine. We see no end of being claimed on behalf of others. It is how it must be.”

“Well, I’m not really down with the whole whoring ourselves out to the universe thing, but if that’s the only way I can have you, my love...I feel as though I was made for you.”

“In a sense, you were. I can say no more, t’hyla. My aduna.”


End file.
